


You may seem innocent

by VanillaCherries



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaCherries/pseuds/VanillaCherries
Summary: Toni topaz picks sees you across the room of the whyte wyrm you may seem innocent but she sees right through you.From your point of view.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Toni Topaz & Reader, Toni Topaz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

College life seems to just go on and as it goes on it only gets harder and you seem to have less and less time to do things you want to do.

As your nearing the end of college you decide its finally time to let loose when your friends invite you to come out with them. 

LizCoop: Hey y/n...

(Y/N L/N): Okay what do you want lizzie

LizCoop: Who said I wanted anything..

(Y/N L/N): ... 

LizCoop: Fine so I know you always decline coming out with us but pleaseee please please please come out with us today I really want you to finally meet the guy I'm seeing

(Y/N L/N): Really liz you know I don't like going out and I don't have time

KevinTheGayLord: Hey bitches 

VLodge: I second that y/n you never come out with us like ever :(

KevinTheGayLord: Yes come on y/n LIVE A LITTLE

(Y/N L/N): FINE JESUS JUST STOP TAG TEAMING ME

LizCoop: Yayyy anyways meet us at 10pm at the whyte wyrm 

(Y/N L/N): See you guys then I guess


	2. Chapter 2

After that 'lovely' and not at all pressuring conversation with my friends I looked at my clock on my bedside table noting that it was 8:30pm and realising I only have 1 hour and a half to get ready I got up off my bed and glanced at myself in the mirror realising I was now in my lavender silk pyjama shorts and top.

Sighing I walked around my bed to my wardrobe where I tried to find the perfect outfit to wear knowing that Kevin being Kevin is probably plotting to get me a girlfriend or at least a hook up by the end of the night. 

Finally I settled on a silver sparkly dress with high skits up both sides of the dress) with chains connecting the sides of the slits) and a deep neckline. 

Foregoing a bra I slipped on some high waisted white lace panties that looked more like a tiny scrap of lace than anything because of the high slits in the dress 

I put on some mascara and lip gloss not wanting to cake my face in make up.  
Let down my already wavy y/c hair slid my phone keys and money into my purse put on my heels and headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally arriving at the wyrm I headed straight to the booming voice of kevin. 

That guy seriously needs to learn how to turn it down a notch like imagine him in a life or death situation ow.

As soon as I started walking towards my friends with my heels clicking against the hard mahogany flooring of the bar Kevin turned around and immediately ran over obviously already tipsy 

"Oh My God y/n you look sooo damn sexy like wooooohoooo if I was straight I would Snatch.You.Up" Kevin drunkenly exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me towards my friend group

Where I was introduced to the infamous broody bad boy writer who caught my best friends heart and complimented on my fashion choice of the night. 

"And look you've already caught the attention of my boos and Betty's boyfriends badass friend" he announced teasingly 

Of course I couldn't resist and looked   
Oh  
My  
God

There stood a girl no scratch that women with long brown hair with sections of pink in it.   
Olive skin   
And glittery brown eyes  
Dressed in a black snake print dress and staring and smirking at me 

But me being the awkward person I am quickly looked away in embarrassment of getting caught checking her out

Yes me the innocent looking but badass woman I am got nervous   
Wow  
Who is she

But then distant laughing and close by snickering brought me back

I realised that the woman I had been checking out was laughing at my nervous and shy behavior as I quickly looked away but the real cause of the ruckus was my friends all looking at me

"Glad to have you back y/n" 

"You were gone for a while" 

"You okay?" 

The avalanche of questions suddenly arose but the one that made my hairs stick up was when Betty said

"Ooo who caught your eye?" 

You see Betty always likes to meddle nearly as much as Kevin so the quick reply didn't really phase me well it did because I don't like to be the centre of attention but the fact that Kevin answered it didn't shock me

"Well Betty it seems that little y/n here caught the attention of a certain pink haired serpent.."--"who toni"   
"yes Betty and to make matters even better the scary y/n seems to be shy around her" 

A chorus of aws errupted throughout my friends which I was quick to shut down with a simple 

"Shut it guys" 

Sadly my voice sounded embarrassed and quiet which was quite the surprise I mean who would've thought the girl who broke someone's knee cap in 5th grade and proceeded to be known as dangerous seem so small

However my night just got worse as I hear Kevin screech from the top of his lungs along with jughead and fangs and Betty 

"TONI COME OVER HERE WE WANT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO SOMEONE" 

I all but died in that moment

"Oh my lord you guys did not just do that" I muttered under my breath 

"Oh yes we did and you are going to talk with her and get her to go home with you" 

"Nope I refuse" 

"If you don't I will force you to go shopping with me, Betty, veronica, Cheryl and josie and that is torture" 

"You play dirty Keller" 

"Just pulling out the bug guns y/l/n" 

I huffed 

But just before I could complain some more I heard heels click against the floor and stop directly behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

The heels stopped directly behind me as I let out a shaky breath I didn't even know I was holding in

Jesus get it together y/n

"Hey Jones" she continued to list everyone'sast names "Keller, Cooper, Fogarty.." 

Going around the circle until her sparkling brown eyes landed on me

"I don't think I've had the pleasure to meet you yet princess, what's your name.."

"Well topaz that's why we called you over here we wanted you to meet y/n" 

"Huh y/n such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" I blushed under her gaze as the others chuckled over my obvious and awkward shyness as she let out a dazzling smirk

Oml get over it y/n and get it together what has gotten into you

"Wow Keller, Jones you didn't tell me she was adorably shy as well, how did you people know my type"

Somehow I blushed harder over her comment of being her type 

"Well toni I didn't know what she was like before this" 

Okay fair play jones

"Well toni y/n isn't normally this shy I mean she is normally quite confident but apparently around you she isn't" 

Curse you Kevin  
I glared at him as he smirked back at me 

"Really Keller well that's quite interesting.."

Oh god

"well then do you mind if I borrow her and maybe buy her a drink so I can figure out why she's so shy" 

The girls were currently trying to control their giggling while I glared at them and obviously the guys replies consisted of

"Yeah" "Sure" "Be our guest" "Have fun kids" 

As soon as those answera were out of their mouths I felt a warm soft hand interlocking with mine

Wow her hands are so soft and nice

Woah y/n that is not a good thing to think about 

Toni led me to the bar while I observed her outfit 

Her brown and pink hair cascaded down her back and her olive tanned skin was so smooth covered in a short snake print black dress fit against her as if it was liquid. 

Her long legs were covered in black fishnets and her feet had on tall black boots. 

Finally I made my way back to her face 

Her lips were a dark glossy, rosy colour and her cheeks were covered with a faint blush, her eyelashes were long and a deep ebony and finally her dark brown chocolaty eyes were glimmering under the faint lighting of the bar and with a touch of amusement 

Wait hold on a touch of amusement... 

Shoot she caught me checking her out

A rosy blush appeared on my face again as I quickly looked away and realised we were at the bar

How long had I been day dreaming for? 

I heard a slight chuckle to my right only to remember she was still there

Quickly I looked back at her only to see that her eyes were trailing over my silver clad body just as I was doing a minute before 

Slowly I began to smirk

Oh so now you want to be confident

She glanced at my rising smirk only to smile back

Oh my lord that smile is beautiful

"Toni Topaz at your service and might I say you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on" 

"Y/F/N Y/L/N attracted to confident, beautiful and pink-haired women" 

Woah wait where did that come from 

Wait is she blushing

I got her to blush! 

Okay calm down girl it's just a blush

"Wow so you can speak and you can be confident" 

I subtlety blushed over her words  
But I quickly gained my confidence back

"So miss Topaz why did you bring me over here did you want to get me alone" 

"Wow your quite forward when you want to be clearly Keller was right but lucky for you I'm into that" 

"But to answer your question yes I did want to get you alone, possibly but you a drink and then take you home if your comfortable with that" 

"I'm more than comfortable with that toni" 

"Well then tell me 5 things about yourself like what is your favourite colour, film, season, animal and food" 

"Well topaz if you must know those incredibly personal facts" I teased "Then I will happily answer them" 

"My favourite colours are red, purple and pink, my favourite film is Annie but the more recent one, my favourite season is autumn, my favourite animal is a tiger and finally my favourite food is pasta" 

"What about you topaz?" 

"Well if you must know I would have to say my favourite colour is pink, my favourite film is legally blonde, my favourite season is also autumn, my favourite animal is a dragon and my favourite food is probably chips/fries (I'm British)" 

"You know I don't think I would have guessed your favourite colour is pink and your favourite film would be legally blonde but I like that" 

"Hey there's more to me then meets the eye" 

"I can tell" I purred  
"So now that you know me what do you want to do topaz" 

"Well I'm glad you ask because I was thinking about taking you home and making this night even better and thrilling than it already is y/n" she seductively whispered into my ear

God this girl  
I could feel myslef getting wetter by the minute  
God help me

"Wow topaz we've met each other for about an hour and you already want to see what's underneath my dress and make me slip and slide all over you..how naughty" I whispered seductively into her ear

Then as I began to pull away nipped her ear lobe

"Fuck.."

"Topaz do not swear it is not nice" 

"If you don't come with me now and get onto my bike so I can take you back to mine ill be doing a lot more than swearing" 

"Oh yeah and what if I do come with you.."

"It won't be me who'll be swearing" 

"Well then I guess you need to lead me out of this bar and take me back to yours quickly" 

"Really princess you sure" 

"As sure as I'll ever be" 

"Okay then let's go before I bend you over this bar in front of everyone" 

"Fuck toni" 

"Ah ah ah don't swear princess it's not nice"   
She teased as she led me out of the bar. 

"Well guys who thinks our badass little friend y/n is going to get laid tonight and we'll potentially be seeing a lot more toni thank we thought"

Everyone raised their hands

"Yeah Kevin I think that there may be an unexpected relationship introduced by the end of the week" 

"Well at first it may have been unexpected betts but did you see the way they were looking and talking to each other like wooww hot" 

"Yeah we did well didn't we Keller" 

"You can say that again Jones" 

"Wait you guys planned this" 

"Well obviously Betts I mean did you see how lonely y/n looked seen as everyone else is in a relationship and toni may seem like she doesn't need anyone but she has a lot of love and who better to share that love with than y/n" 

"Aww look at you being all cute and soft juggie" 

"Okay before you get all lovey dovey guys maybe we should all go home like what y/n and toni did and talk to each of them individually tomorrow if they're out of bed" Kevin smirked 

"Okay tmi Kevin but yeah he's right we should be heading off now guys" 

They all said they're goodbyes and headed off into the night

Meanwhile toni and y/n had just pulled up to toni's house


	5. Chapter 5

As toni pulled her motorbike up into the driveway of her surprisingly large house

'What did this girl do for a living', 'wow' and multiple other thoughts raced through my head as I tried to get off the bike as gracefully as I could in my dress

Toni as if reading my thoughts whispered as she led us into the sitting room of her house

"My uncle died when I was a teenager and left all of his stuff for me seen as my parents were abusive and abandoned me as a child and the only sibling I ever had died of suicide when he was 16 and I was 9"

Even though she acted like everything was fine you could see the tears glistening in her eyes and a small amount of pent up anger from I'm guessing her parents behaviour 

"Oh toni I'm so sorry you went through that but unfortunately I know exactly how you feel you see when I was 14 my mother died of a car crash suddenly and there was no investigation or anything which was pretty weird seen as my mum was an amazing driver like she aced her driving lessons first try turns out my dad tampered with her car and basically killed her because he was apparently a sick person however I already knew that seen as he abused me every chance he got but thankfully he was put in prison before he got a chance to lay his hands on me again.."

Woah did we really just open up to each other like that on the first day we met  
Who is this girl and why are we so comfortable around each other already

"Well seems as if we both went through some tough shit as a kid but thankfully it's over now"

"Yeah it is topaz"

"Hold on before we get to the fun stuff y/n I just want to know how old are you?"

"Toni didn't you ever get taught you never ask a woman her age?" I asked teasingly

"Oh I'm sorry if I overstepped I didn't mean too" she nervously rambled

"Hey I was only joking don't worry your pretty little head beautiful but if you must know I am 22"

"Oh thank god I thought I crossed a boundary there but just letting you know I'm 23"

"Well I would say that even though we've only known each other not even a day toni we were made for each other"

"Okay slow your horses beautiful before we go all sappy I still want to make you scream.."she whispered as she nipped underneath my ear

"Oh fuck colour me intrigued.." I moaned out

"Well if you follow me to the bedroom babygirl I'll definitely quench your curiosity.."

She rose from her place on the sofa and offered her hand to me. I took it and was pulled up as I whispered   
"Yes daddy"

All it took was those 2 words and she pulled me up the stairs to her room...


	6. Chapter 6

As we reached toni's room we were heavily making out but just briefly stopped as she opened the door and we stumbled in.

I pushed her onto her bed as I climbed on top and straddled her as her lips began to trail down my neck, slowly biting and nipping the skin in between kissing it. 

'Fuck toni' I whined  
'Strip for me princess'

I smirked at her words and slowly crawled off her as I began to slowly take of my dress 

'Stop teasing me princess' in an authoritative voice that made my arousal pool in my panties

Quickly I removed the dress and stepped in front of her as she admired my body

'Wow is this all for me princess' she said as her eyes stopped on my nipple piercings  
'Wow you're more badass then I thought babygirl... Question are these sensitive..' she asked as she pinched them in between her fingers  
Quietly I moaned  
'Ooo they are, I'm going to have so much fun with you baby'

She then quickly took a nipple into her mouth tugging and licking at it as she pinched and pulled at the other one as a cascade of moans fell from my lips. 

She then flipped us so that I lay on the bed while she got off the bed and stood in front of me

'Move backwards, up onto the pillow y/n'

Eager to please I did what she said  
'Good girl, now stay like that as strip of my dress because I don't know about you but I think it's about time we were both naked' 

I moaned at her words as she slowly and teasingly stripped of her dress and fishnets

When she was done she crawled back over me and started to kiss me again

We began to heatedly make out until she broke off the kiss to make her way down my jawline and neck trailing kisses as she went she laved and sucked gently until she got to my pulse point and began sucking harshly until she was happy with the bruised skin she left

Slowly she trailed her kisses and nips down a little further until she got to my boobs and began to suck and tease my pierced nipples until I was mewling and even wetter if that was possible 

After she was done she trailed her tongue down my stomach until she got to her required destination 

She quickly parted my legs and pushed them into the mattress as I arched my back

'Is this all this just for me baby' she said  
'yes..' I quietly moaned  
'It's so wet princess'  
I moaned at her words 

She then gently brushed her finger over my arousal soaked panties as I moaned continuously 

Quickly looking back at me to ask for permission  
I nodded

And as soon as I did she ripped the lace off and dived straight into my pussy

'FUCK TONI' I shouted as she swirled her tongue around my clit before sucking it into her mouth  
She then replaced her tongue with her fingers as she fucked me with her tongue

Her fingers moved quickly over my clit as she tried to get me to cum

But just before I could she slowed down and took her fingers off my clit

I whined loudly but before I could complain my whine was replaced my a moan as she dived straight back in  
Inserting two fingers into my pussy as she sucked and flicked her tongue against my clit

'Toni FUCK I'm g-going t-to... Fuck MUMMY I'm going to cum!'  
I quickly exclaimed before I clamped down on toni's fingers and squeezed my legs around her head

Slowly but gently she licked up my orgasm before slowly crawling up my body to kiss me 

I could taste my arousal on her tongue and my god if that didn't somehow get me soaking already she said  
'So princess has a mummy kink and a nipple kink what other ones do you have' she smirked as I flushed  
'Oh no don't be shy babygirl, mummy loved it'  
'If mummy loved that I think she'll also love this' I murmured as I flipped us over and began trailing my mouth down her neck leaving a trail of hickeys behind as she moaned and her back began to arch as I started to lick and suck at her perky nipples  
'Ooo mummy you have such lovely tits'  
'Fuck baby'  
'Ah ah ah mummy don't swear' I said as I stopped sucking her tits and began to move down to her pussy 

'Ooo mummy didnt wear panties for me'  
'No she didn't because she wanted her good girl to have immediate access' She said as I spread her legs open and licked a straight line up her pussy and swirled my tongue arounf her clit

'Ooo babygirl your really good at eating mummy's pussy aren't you'  
I whimpered under her praise  
'Oo another kink, baby do you have a praise kink as well?'  
I moaned but quickly ignored it and delved into her pussy as I began to suck and lave at her clit as I began to fuck her with a finger  
'Ooo babyyy give me more' she moaned out

Quickly I doubled my efforts and began sucking at her clit as I added another finger amd began fucking her with it just before she moaned out 'fuck baby I'm cumming!'  
As she orgasmed and clamped down on my fingers as her back arched and her eyes rolled into the back of her head

Quickly I crawled back up and began heatedly making out with her until she flipped us again and before I knew it she had inserted our legs together and began grinding our soaking wet pussys together as our engorged clits brushed against eachother

A cascade of moans fell from both our lips as we began to grind together faster

Toni then ducked her head down to lave her tongue over my nippels as I pinched hers

'Cum for me babygirl'  
'Cum with me mommy' 

Quickly I took her face in my hands and smashed our lips together as we began to orgasm and squirt all over each others pussy and abdomen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A short while later tucked up in toni's bed wearing one of her sweaters and my panties I told her  
'This was fun but..'  
'But I don't think I could do it again unless it was serious'  
'As in we would have to be in a relationship?'  
'Yeah..'  
'Baby as soon as you walked into that damn bar I wanted you to be mine so of course that's okay'  
'Really?'  
'Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend and for you to be mine'  
'Okay!'  
'Okay but before we discuss how this is going to work out let's try to get some sleep cause it's late and I don't want to tired in the morning'  
'Okay goodnight toni'  
'Sweet dreams princess'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the early hours of the morning the girls were awakened to a chorus of awes coming from in front of them  
Quickly they looked at each other until looking over by the door where all their friends stood looking at them as if they were a bunch of cute puppies

'Quit staring guys it's weird' Toni told them as she moved me closer and let me cuddle into her side

'OMG YESSSS MY PLAN WORKED IM A GENIUS LIKE LOOK HOW CUTE AND PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER THEY ARE GUYS' 

'Shhh Kevin its early' I whined as toni began to brush her fingers through my hair to soothe me as I began to almost purr

'Yeah kevin listen to y/n and shut up also can you all get out my bedroom' 

Quickly they scrambled out and closed the door obviously not wanting to reveal their ways 

Seemingly still annoyed at the outburst you both started to calm down by each others gentle touches as you bagan to fall back asleep silently agreeing with what Kevin said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I've been distracted with quarantine and school work💕  
> Hope you enjoyed the story

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfic so please no hate but do please comment constructive criticism or tell me what you would potentially like to see next considering more reader and riverdale character scenarios or relationships like bughead and choni  
> Please let me know and I hope you have/had a wonderful day☺️💕✨


End file.
